1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in brake and clutch apparatus and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a disc brake type apparatus which may be utilized either for a braking operation or a clutch operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disc braking apparatus has been developed largely from the aircraft industry wherein the tremendous forces necessary in the braking of large fast moving aircraft are usually to great for control by the earlier drum type braking systems. As a result of the improved results with disc brake installations, this type braking equipment is widely used in industrial installations wherein great braking forces are required, such as in the control of rotational speed of the wheels of large off-highway vehicles, the braking of cable spooling drums in many of the present day well bore drilling operation, and the like. These disc brake devices perform well, but have certain disadvantages in that a great amount of heat is usually developed during the braking action, and it is frequently difficult to efficiently dissipate the heat. In addition, the braking pistons are usually carried by brake caliper devices spaced outboard of the brake disc, and this usually requires a considerable amount of space for the installation of the braking apparatus.